Charlie's secret gift
by On a ding-a-ling
Summary: In the year 1975, Molly and Arthur spend their Christmas celebrating with their two sons; Bill and Charlie. All is well, untill Molly discovers a problem with one of the children. It looks like someone didn't get all that he wanted. ONESHOT.


**Charlie's secret gift!**

**a/n Here's my first oneshot, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything. I DO NO make money from this .... Blah blah blah.**

It was a cold winter's day, when Molly Weasley awoke with a gentle, slightly wet whisper in her ear. "Mummy, wake up......Mummy he's been....look" Molly groaned, as she regained consciousness. Cracking an eye open, Molly decided there and then that she had no intention of leaving her bed, all she could see was complete darkness . Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she breathed in deeply to try and dissolve the pressure that had started rising in her stomach. She was too comfortable to get out of bed and start puking her guts up. Her husband's arms were snaked around her waste, while a soft breathing tickled the back of her neck. Scrunching her nose, she cuddled closer to his warmth, curving into his shape: it always made her feel better when Arthur was close.

Six year old Bill stood in all in one owl pyjamas at his mother's side with an excited expression on his face, while four year old Charlie stood tired in the doorway. After being woken by his older brother at five in the morning, Charlie's eyes were droopy while he swayed slightly, finding it hard to stay on his feet. Being dragged out of bed so early was not the best thing to happen at Christmas, but after the words "you have to get up Charlie, the presents will disappear if you don't!" were whispered into his ear, he soon obliged. With their teddies and stockings in toll, the two boys waited anxiously for their Mummy and Daddy to wake.

Feeling the intruder poke hard at Molly chest, realization dawned on her; the sickness wouldn't go away. The vile rose in her throat as she leaped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom.

Noticing the soft weight leaving his wife's side of the bed, Arthur woke up with a start. He opened his eyes to darkness, but could hear the shuffling of feet, walking around the room. His vision became clear and was soon able to make out the red hair and silhouette of his two sons leaning against the on suite, with their stockings clutched tightly at their chests.

"Mummy? Are you ok?"

"I'll be out in a minute dear" Molly's muffled answer echoed through the door.

Furrowing his eyebrows but with a grin on his face, Arthur snuck out of bed, and crept towards the two young boys. In one big swift, he lifted his boys into a bear hug. He chuckled loudly at the boys shocked expressions, which soon changed into almost identical grins.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!!!" They sang in harmony while their father placed them back down to the floor.

"Merry Christmas boys! So tell me, what has Santa brought this year then?"

"We got sweets in our stockings like...like ummm"

"Fwavoured beans and chocwat fwogs" finished Charlie, his face looking less tired every second.

"Ye that's it!"

"Oh well that's nice of him isn't it?" said Arthur, while ruffling their fiery red hair. "What about the big presents then?"

"He always puts the big presents downstairs, silly!!" laughed Bill

"Siwy!" echoed Charlie.

"Oh! I'm silly am I?" he questioned, picking up his youngest and tickling his belly. The little one squirmed with laughter, as his fists flew through the air. "Daddy!!" he squealed. With one last chuckle, Arthur held the boy at his waste with the crook of his arm. "Well who wants to go and see the big presents then?"

"Me!!" the boys answered in shouts

"Well, let's go then!!" he chanted, pointing a finger towards the door.

Charlie clutched onto his dads robes as Arthur started walking.

"Wait!! Mummy hasn't finished in the loo yet!" Said Bill

"Oh that's where she is! I thought she was downstairs putting the turkey in." Narrowing his eyebrows once more, he placed Charlie to the ground "Well why don't you Bill take Charlie downstairs and start unwrapping those presents and I'll wait up here for Mummy?"

Bill looked up at his dad and considered. A grin spread over his face "Ok Daddy...Come on Charlie!" Grabbing hold of each others arms, the two boys raced downstairs.

Making sure the boys had made it safely down the stairs, Arthur made his way towards the bathroom.

"Molly honey, are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. I'm almost finished, go down to the boys....They'll need someone to tidy up the paper for them. I'll be down soon."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Arthur! Go on"

"Okay, don't be too long.....You should see their happy faces too"

"I won't"

****

The unwrapping of the presents took place in the Weasley household like normal. Paper of different colour flew around the room with the familiar "oooos" and "ahhhs", heard with each unveiling. The fire warming the room up, while every discarded piece of paper is thrown into its heat, due to Molly's orders. A few ornaments are knocked from their places, followed by the quiet "Sowy Mummy" gets rewarded by a huge sigh and a wave of a wand, as the ornaments replace their selves, unharmed.

Soon enough, the gifts are unwrapped and both children sit in wonder of what to play with first, while Molly and Arthur sit on the sofa taking in all the Christmas surroundings...They always wait until they are alone before giving each other their own gifts. Sharing a few sweet kisses, the couple turn towards their children that look up to them in wonder.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I go on my broomstick?"

"Isn't it a bit early for that Billy. It's too cold outside at this hours, and it's quite dangerous to fly inside..."

"Oh come on Molly. Let the boy have a go. He's been hoping for one all year" said Arthur. He leaned closer to her ear "and besides, it only goes up to 10 miles an hour, and the height limit is 2 meters...It's not that dangerous."

"Oh alright! Go on the Billy...but only around the living room. I don't want to see you in my kitchen" warned Molly while getting up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

With the turkey defrosted, Molly rinsed it out under the sink, while ordering the stuffing that she had prepared the night before out from under the cooling charm with a wave of her wand. After stuffing, placing the turkey into the oven and casting a cleansing charm on her hands and the whole kitchen (how she hated germs), the witch moved onto finishing her famous desert of caramel and strawberry cream cake. She placed the pudding on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around its edge. A creamy substance poured from the wand tip over the whole cake as she places strawberry's on the top with her other hand. After a minute or two, the woman turnes from the completed pudding, and started pulling pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"Mummy?"

Turning around to see which one of her children had just walked in, Molly smiled as her youngest stood in his dragon pyjamas, with his big blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hello dear" Noticing the pout on his plump lips, the mother's smile vanished "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Charlie answered by shrugging his shoulders, which made Molly wonder even more. She walked up to her son, and knelt down to meet his face.

"Tell Mummy what's wrong."

The boy said nothing, but instead raised his arms to his mother, and she happily obliged to his order; lifting him up and holding him close to her chest. His eyes weren't swimming with tears but his pouty face was more than enough for her to know that something was bothering her baby. Smoothing his hair, molly took a shot at the question once more. "Why aren't you happy Charlie?"

After a loud sniff, the young one finally opened up. "Am I a naughty boy Mummy?"

"Of course not! Why do you say that sweety?" Molly answered in state of shock "Santa brought you presents didn't he?...so you must be a good boy!" the boy shook his head "What do you mean no, pumpkin? You've had what you've asked for haven't you?" She asked in a soft voice. She hated it when one of her children was upset about something. It broke her heart. She just couldn't understand what she did wrong....what she forgot. Everything that he told her she had gotten...except for a real dragon of course. But surely after the talk with him, he would have understood that he would _never ever_ be getting close to a real dragon.

Shaking his head once more the boy answered: "Not evewything...He didn't get me my secwet pwesent that I ast fow in secwet"

"Oh Charlie...You know you're supposed to tell Mummy and Daddy everything that you wanted for Christmas. We are the ones that tell Santa."

"But Daddy sais that Santa is the most powewfuw wizard evew...and evewy powewfuw wizard can wead minds!" he argued

"Oh sweetheart" she chuckled " He can...but it's very hard to read the minds of every boy and girl in the world...Even for the most powerful wizard.

The boy looked up to his mother with his wide blue orbs

"I siwy aren't I Mummy

"No dear, not silly." She answered while kissing his forehead "You're very smart and brave for keeping secrets" She smiled, and the little boy reflected.

"So tell me dear, what was your secret present? Maybe Mummy can tell Santa to give it to you next year...with extra wrapping...He knows how much you love ripping the paper off"

The young boy's smile widened "weally?" Molly nodded and he continued "Well, I want a baby bwothew. I wanna be like Bill and be a big bwothew too"

Molly was silent as she stood in shock, but then her smile returned even wider "Okay honey" she answered "You will have a baby brother or sister next year...I promise"

Laughing, the boy squiggled out of his mother's arms as she placed him on the ground. "Thank you Mummy!" He squealed, and ran back into the living room to tell Bill.

"I don't think you should have promised MollyWobbles...Promise is a big word"

Arthur leaned against the entrance to the kitchen. He had heard a part of the conversation between mother and son, and couldn't help but listen in further.

"You know me dear, I always stick to my promises" She smiled.

Walking up to his wife, Arthur put on a devilish grin and wrapped his arms around her waste. "Well in that case, I guess we'll have to start trying harder!" he chuckled while nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, I don't think there's need dear...We are fine how we are" she smiled through his thinning hair as and waited for a response.

"What?" He asked, pulling back and looking down at her with confused and disappointed wyes. Sighing, she pulled his arms from around her waste and walked over to the draw next to the sink.

"I was going to give it to you later, but I think that now is more appropriate"

Opening the draw, she pulled out a small box, wrapped in red paper and tied with an elegant bow. She placed it in her husbands hands, while he stared wide eyed at her.

"Well open it then" she chuckled

With a couple of ripps, the paper and bow had fallen to the floor, leaving a white box in his hands. Gently and oh so carefully he opened the box, revealing a small glass bottle full of blue liquid. Arthur stared at the bottle in shock. He had seen this site twice in his life before, and each came with an extraordinary treasure: their children.

Raising his head in disbelief, Arthur looked towards his wife, who now stood with her hand over her stomach, protecting the gift inside. He opened his mouth in question, but little that a squeak came out. Molly laughed loud before stepping closer to ham and answering his unasked question

"I am...Merry Christmas Daddy!"

Placing the pregnancy test on the table, Arthur leaped towards his wife, placed a hand over hers and kissed her. Molly leaned in to deepen the kiss, while wrapping an arm around his neck. Running her tong along his bottom lip, she begged for entrance. He happily obliged. Opening his mouth slightly, he accepted the entrance of her tong with no difficulty, while his hand wondered up he blouse and cupped the soft weight of her breast.

After a few seconds the couple were forced to brake apart, due to a loud "CRASH" coming from the living room, followed by the quick whisper of "Charlie! I told you you were too young to ride it!"

With a sigh, both parents walked into the living room to continue the original Weasley Christmas tradition

"BOYS!"

**Don't forget to review!! Merry Christmas!**

**Katie**


End file.
